The Words You'll Never Understand
by theleewit711
Summary: My first Dethslash, N/T. :D  Please review!


"How did you say you got this comb stuck again?" asked Nathan who was currently trying to untangle said comb from Toki's hair. Most of the rhythm guitarists long brown hair was teased up and out from his head in a way that said the owner of such hair had never done that before, but in the middle of the back of his head was a medium sized rats nest of hair with what appeared to be half of a comb stuck in it.

"I's was tryings to look like the Pickles I saws on the 'Where are they now?' when it got stucks. I's trys to pull it out, but it just brokes in half." Toki said sheepishly. It was bad enough to be caught styling his hair, but it was even worse to have to admit failure.

"Then why didn't you have him help you get this damn thing out?" Nathan growled in frustration.

"He's out golfings with Skiwsgaar and Murderface. You ams the only one who can helps me." Replied Toki pathetically.

After another few minutes of fruitless effort on getting the comb out Nathan said, "I think we are going to have to cut it out." Seeing the look of horror this idea brought to Toki's face Nathan tired to come up with an alternative method, but drew a blank. "It won't be that bad, I promise, no one will even notice." The lead singer reassured Toki.

Nathan left his room in search of a pair of scissors leaving Toki time to ponder. _I hopes I don't end up lookings ugly, I wants to look good for Nat'ans. _As soon as the thought popped into Toki's head he quelled it, forcing himself to remember that being queer is not brutal. This was not the real reason Toki told himself this as he was very comfortable with his sexuality; no, the real reason he said told himself this was to prevent having to think about the true reason. The true reason was he was afraid to let himself get attached, for if he got attached it would lead to him confessing his feelings to Nathan. This always ended in Toki's mind with a rejection.

Today, however, Toki's mind was having a hard time rationalizing any of these reasons and kept flicking back to a pair of piercing green eyes. Maybe it was the fact that it was a full moon, or a shift in the barometric pressure, or perhaps just because Nathan was being so nice to him, whatever the reason, Toki decided today was the day to take action and be bold. He wasn't going to confess anything, no, not that, but he was going to subtly hint at his true feeling toward Nathan, just to see what happens.

Nathan returned with the scissors at this point in Toki's train of thoughts and misread his look of determination as one of apprehension. "It'll be fine Toki, just one or two small snips and then we can start to brush out the tangled mess you made of your hair." Nathan sat in the middle of his bed and motioned for Toki to sit on the edge.

"I don'ts know what I's was thinking when I decides to do this. " Toki mused as he sauntered over to the bed. "I guess I thoughts it would be good fors the laughs." When Toki sat he made sure to encroach ever so slightly into Nathan's space.

"Well, it's pretty funny now so I guess you got what you wanted." Replied Nathan chuckling to himself.

"Ams not that funny! Fucks you!" Toki said trying to sound mad, but failing and dissolved into a fit of giggles. It was hard to be mad when you had half a comb hanging from your scalp.

"OK. I'm going to cut now so stop laughing and sit still so I don't fucking mess up." Toki immediately froze, scarcely breathing at all for fear of endangering his tresses. Snip. Snip. Snip. "All done. That wasn't so terrible, now was it?"

"Yous lie! Yous said only ones _maybe _two cuts and that's it, but I counts three whole snips! Is bets Is look horrible now!" Toki said, real anger beginning to form now.

"Let me fucking brush it first before you jump to conclusions! If you don't fucking like it after that you can beat the shit out of me, but not NOW." Bellowed Nathan defensively. His large hands started to untangle the knots still left around the comb a little harshly eliciting a cry of pain from Toki. "Sorry, sorry!" Nathan gentled his hands. With most of the tangles now having been cut away getting the comb out was not difficult at all.

After setting aside what was left of the comb Nathan started on the rest of the hair. He worked from the bottom up so as to cause the least amount of pain. As the brush started to slide easily through his hair Toki found it to be quite a pleasant experience and started to lean into the strokes. By the time Nathan was finished with the tangles Toki was nearly on his lap looking as content as a purring cat.

"There, all finished. And your hair looks as beautiful as ever." Nathan was unsure why he said that last sentence the way he did, it was almost as if Toki had cast a spell over him. He didn't question it though, since it just felt right somehow.

"Yous think my hairs ams bootiful?" Toki said, a small blush forming high on his cheeks.

"Yeah, it's, like, really shiny and shit. Soft, too." To punctuate his statement Nathan ran his fingers through the brown locks. Still under the spell, Nathan slid Toki's hair over one shoulder and leaned down and ever so gently pressed his lips against Toki's neck causing the brunette to shudder lightly. "Your body isn't so bad either." Nathan said as his hands slid to the front of his shirt and over Toki's rock hard abs.

Unable to contain his joy, a grin slowly formed on Toki's lips. He felt like he was in a dream, he couldn't believe how easily this all had worked out. The guitarist wanted to turn around and devour the older man's mouth, but he restrained himself. He could feel Nathan was close to snapping out of it and one wrong move from Toki could cause him to panic and stop. So, fighting against his desires Toki let Nathan take the lead, for now.

The singer, still in a daze, smoothly turned Toki around to face him so he was sitting in Nathan's lap. Gazing into the younger mans blue eyes he felt himself harden causing the spell over him to break a little. A small part of his brain was telling him to stop, that this was Toki. _Toki the band member, Toki the dude._ "What's going on? What are we doing?" Nathan asked, not really wanting to know, but still needing to ask. The larger part of his brain was telling the smaller part, _So? This is Toki, the same Toki who makes you laugh on a daily basis. The same Toki who often shares his candy with you. So what if he's a dude, if it feels good, it feels good._ And it did feel good.

Toki could feel Nathan's inner turmoil and knew if he didn't act now he might lose his chance forever. "Yous ams letting me thanks you for getsing the comb outs of my hairs! And is rude to turn downs an offers of thanks. 'Specially one that feels so rights and so good." Had Toki said anything else Nathan would have stopped, but Toki's words mirrored what Nathan was feeling so he slowly lowered his head to Toki's lips.

Nathan's consent was all it took for Toki's control to fracture. He twined his arms around Nathan's neck and leaned up into the kiss. He nibbled Nathan's lower lip, urging him to open them. When Nathan did Toki gently stuck his tongue into the older man's mouth. He felt Nathan tense so he started to gently rub his back, hoping to relax him. It worked and Toki deepened the kiss further, his tongue starting an erotic dance with Nathan's, which caused the singer to moan in appreciation.

"Takes off yous shirt Nat'an." Toki said pulling his own shirt over his head. When Nathan was topless Toki pushed him down into a laying position and started to explore his body with his hands. It was the body Toki had been sneaking peeks at since they had met, and he was going to take full advantage of his time to ogle the older man. He caressed, and stroked savoring the different textures, memorizing every curve. He started at the neck, working his way down to Nathan's pants.

He repeated the entire journey again this time with is mouth. He licked and tasted everywhere he could reach. Toki spent some time licking Nathan's sensitive nipples, teasing them into peaks with his mouth, enjoying the guttural grunts of pleasure that he heard Nathan make. Toki even ventured so far as to gently bite one of Nathan's nipples.

When he got to Nathan's pants he slowed, kissing around the edges wickedly, running his tongue just under the material. After unbuttoning Nathan's jeans, Toki used his teeth to pull down the zipper and then shoved the offending material out of the way. Toki was glad to see that today was one of the days the lead singer decided to "free ball it", and eagerly grabbed his heavy erection and started pumping. He gave Nathan time to get used to the feel of another man touching him before going down on him, waiting until Nathan was moaning and writhing about from his touch.

Toki then threw an arm over Nathan's hips and got to work. He started by just licking around the head, teasing the sensitive underside. Nathan started to buck at the first touch but was held down by Toki's arm. The brunette then just took the tip of him in his mouth, sucking gently. He alternated between these two, wanting Nathan to want Toki as much as Toki wanted him.

Finally, Toki took further into his mouth, sucking hard as a counterpart to his earlier teasing, bobbing his head rhythmically, and using one of his hands to grip the parts outside of his mouth. After a while, the guitarist took Nathan all the way in and down his throat, swallowing so the tip of Nathan's cock was squeezed tight. When this happened Nathan lost all control and broke free of Toki's restraints, bucking wildly into Toki's mouth. Toki moaned and the vibrations sent shivers up Nathan's spine.

Not wanting things to end this way, in case he never got a chance like this again, Toki pulled back, panting. "Grabs some lube." Toki ordered Nathan as he started taking off his own pants. Nathan handed Toki the lube and watched as the brunette liberally applied it to his fingers and settled into a comfortable position between Nathan's legs. "Ams you sure 'bout this?" Toki asked his fingers paused in front of Nathan's hole. Nathan consented by rubbing against Toki's slick fingers. Toki gently slipped one finger in, and then another as Nathan relaxed more. He started to thrust his fingers in and out being sure to spread as much lube around as possible. At this point it was now or never for Toki so, after slicking on even more lube on to his aching cock with his free hand, Toki seamlessly traded his fingers out for his dick.

It was like heaven for Toki, so long had he dreamed of this moment. Nathan was so tight it made him want to weep, but he instead let out a long sigh. "Nat'ans!" he moaned picking up speed. "Det føles så bra!" Toki said slipping into Norwegian because at the moment it was too hard to think about anything - other than how good he felt - let alone translating to English.

'Toki seems to be enjoying himself.' Was Nathan's last coherent thought before Toki grabbed his dick and started jerking him off in time to with his thrusts. Nathan's grunts of approval only aroused Toki more, causing Toki to thrust even faster.

"T-T-Toki, I'm. I'm about to come!" Nathan said as he emptied himself all over his stomach.

The sight of Nathan blowing his load sent Toki's system into overdrive. He pulled out with barely enough time to get in one last jerk before passionately shouting his confession "Jeg elsker deg, Nat'an!" knowing Nathan would never understand him.

Not able to hold himself up any longer Toki collapsed on top of Nathan, panting against his neck. "Gi meg… Gives me a moment and I'll cleans us up." After cleaning Nathan and himself up, Toki sat next to Nathan on his bed leaning his head on Nathan's shoulder.

Running his fingers though the younger mans hair Nathan said after a long while, "Toki, you know I'm not gay. So while this was an enjoyable way to spend an afternoon, I have no idea if this will happen again. Not saying it wont, just saying I have no idea, ya know?"

"Ja, I know." Toki said feeling the blow to his core.

"Oh, and what was that you said when you were, you know, finishing? It sounded important." Asked Nathan uncomfortably.

"Oh, that? It ams nothing."


End file.
